Dear Family
by The Guy With Common Sense
Summary: After getting accepted into a guild, a hunter decides to chronologize his life as a hunter to his family. You know how? By sending his parents letters, that's how! This will be based off of Monster Hunter Tri.
1. Chapter 1

I just love the Monster Hunter series, but it all began with me playing Monster Hunter Tri. After that, I decided to play the others and they're so fun! I am not the most knowledgeable when it comes to the series, but I do when it comes to Tri.

In order to make it easier, everything will be based off Monster Hunter Tri, from the weapons to the settings. Besides, it would seem a bit inconsistent if I added monsters and areas that weren't there to begin with.

However, because of Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate coming out; I might bend the rules and find a way to include the monsters that weren't in MH Tri - such as the Zinogre, the subspecies, and others.

* * *

Dear Family,

I have just been accepted as a Hunter! It astounds me that out of all 500 applicants; I was one of the few 75 truly ready to have a license. I hope you're not truly worried over my lifestyle – after all, hunting is a dangerous occupation. However, it has been a dream of mine, as I'm sure you've all been aware of.

I just got my first armor set: the Chainmail Set. It's a beginner's armor, but I yearn for the dreaded Lagiacrus' armor set. Swimming is _still _a passion of mine. The Guild Leader, a strict Wyverian, spoke to me about how I needed to work on building up a friendship with other members of the guild. I'm sure he says this to new members.

The problem is that the veteran members are full of themselves, pardon that rude phrase, but it's true! As I entered the guild, one member, wearing with what seemed to be a Barroth set, had chosen that involved slaying 20 Jaggia. He stated he couldn't progress into doing more missions until he did _all _the missions that were listed for him. As he said that, the veterans mocked him.

"If you can't even deal with 20 little Jaggia, how can we expect you to survive against a Rathalos?"

I'm not too sure what the unruly man wore, but it was green and scaly. I do believe it was the Rathian set.

Oh! I humbly apologize; I forgot to mention what these monsters were.

I'll start with the Lagiacrus. The Lagiacrus is a blue sea-dragon, otherwise known as a leviathan, and it has the ability to shoot out balls of electricity. It's said that in the darkest of nights, when lost sailors find the light of a Lagiacrus; they might actually believe it to be the mainlands instead. Because of this, they perish.

Don't worry about me; I've studied the weakest areas of its body. It's weak against fire based weapons, which I'm planning on getting first. There's a sword that can be forged that's based off the Rathalos, it's called the Wvyerian Blade "Fire".

Next up would be the Barroth. The Barroth is hard to describe, yet simple as well. It has a "crown" of sorts. It uses them as a way to bulldoze their enemies. Luckily, they're rather simple-minded and only care for eating these huge ants called Altaroths. Let me tell you, Altaroths are rather creepy…

Anyway, the Barroth loves to cover itself in mud, which gives it added protection. So, in this case, it's better to fight it with a water based weapon. However, when it's free of its "armor", only fire weapons can harm it with significant damage. What's weird is, from what I've heard in the guild members, that the Barroth is also weak to ice in both forms.

The Barroth is also hated by some of the members, mainly as they say it just keeps charging at them whenever possible. I find it hard to believe.

Here comes the Jaggia, they're not monsters that are fearsome. On the contrary, they're the female Jaggi, hence the "a", and are only used for mating purposes by the Great Jaggi. Doesn't mean they won't help their leader when it orders them to attack. What makes them less of a threat is that they're practically weak to almost every elemental based weapon.

Next up would be the Rathalos. The Rathalos, I'm pretty sure you all have heard about it. It's a Flying Wyvern, a dragon essentially, that breathes out fire. Nothing too spectacular, except it's a fearsome beast.

The Rathian is the _female_ version of the Rathalos, making them a match of sorts. The difference is that the Rathian is green and can't take as much as her male counterpart.

Both are weak to Dragon based weapons.

I might be boring you all with the details, but I find them fascinating.

Oh! I lost track of what I was saying. It was about the veterans! Right, right… Where was I?

Oh yes, they seem full of themselves. The poor guy in the Barroth armor set just ignored them, thankfully. He must be used to it. What's lucky for him was that some other members decided to help him.

They all seem high ranking, too. I think the point of being in a guild is to _help_ others and form friendships. Not focus on having the fastest hunt or any of the unnecessary bragging achievements. I still wonder why the Guild Leader even keeps them.

You must be wondering where I am at? I thought I wrote it down? I guess not…

I am in Loc Lac City, which is a bustling trade center in the Great Desert. I absolutely love it here! The merchants are all lively as the streets crowd with many hunters as far as the eye can see. I heard there have been huge sandstorms that cause people to rush out of the city.

They say it could be an elder dragon causing it. I highly doubt it. But, who knows? Elder Dragons are powerful to change the weather, after all.

Oh, yes – they're _that_ powerful!

… I just accidentally scratched myself with my sword. Don't fret; it's a minor a scratch! I knew I should have focused on a long sword…

The weapon I have right now is a Sword and Shield, or SnS for short. In fact, I might start abbreviating it for the sake of convenience! A SnS is essentially the "starting" weapon, along with a Great Sword or GS. The SnS doesn't really pack much of a wallop, but it's easy with maneuvering and the shield is helpful.

The GS is just what you would expect, a double-handed broad sword. I have it in storage and, let me tell you, I will _never_ use it again. I practiced with it and I just ended up falling! Humiliation at its finest…

I've seen many other weapons, ranging from the Lance to the Switch Axe. The Switch Axe is my dream weapon… The ability to change its forms from Axe-Mode to Sword-Mode thrills me, along with its Phial Burst. A Phial Burst is concentrated phial that is generated from using the SA.

I also long for a Long Sword, LS, as the ability to use a Spiritual Combo invigorates me! A Spiritual Combo is essentially combos that help me not bounce when I attack. By bouncing, I mean our weapons can bounce back from the monster if not sharpened.

It's a tough life, spending money on everything for hunting; but I find it worthwhile.

Oh! I just noticed this one hunter come by right now! This hunter is wearing what people call the "Helios Armor". Apparently, this hunter saved Moga Village from an Elder Dragon called the Ceadeus. He seems to be humble, from what I can tell.

No mother, I'm not a homosexual just because I was observing the man. The armor and his Switch Axe are what I'm interested in more. You already know about _her_, so no teasing… I know you too well, mother.

The hunter seems to be telling us a story.

"I remember Cha-Cha, a Shaka-Laka, and I were on the hunt for the Lagiacrus. The Village Elder was going about how the Lagiacrus was attacking and causing the earthquakes, which he told me, was a lie just to protect me, which I thank him for. I would have been too arrogant if he told me. Anyway, Cha-Cha decided to tell me he wanted to begin his dance,"

He began the story with many beginning hunters, I included, listened with awe.

I heard a chuckle emanate from him as he took off his Helios Helm, Helmet for short, as he gave off a laid back countenance, "the poor Shaka-Laka decided to do it at the very moment we were at Area 5, where these Jaggi were "attacking" it." He barked out a laugh.

"Imagine the shock of the Jaggi when the Lagiacrus awoke and just swatted them with a single swipe of his tail!"

We all laughed, the imagery was just too funny. You may not find it humorous, but those who know a thing or two about the monsters would find it hilarious… not to sound conceited.

"But that's not the bit about Cha-Cha, bless him, he decided to dance right in front of the leviathan without a care! The monster just roared and it sent the poor Shaka-Laka flying!"

He laughed merrily at the memory; he seems fond of the Shaka-Laka. From what I've read, they were a tribe that seemed similar to the Felynes where they attack hunters and cause pranks.

"I swear that poor Cha-Cha. Ah well, he did become the "hero" after all. He did "save" Moga, so it was alright after all."

This confused me; I thought he saved Moga Village? I was even going to ask him, but some other beginner asked the same thing.

"Yes, well… I was his "minion", in quotations, and he was young. I just played along with him. Nowadays, he spends his time in Moga Village helping out." He replied as he chuckled yet again.

I think I should wrap up this letter, I'm running out of space! I hope you enjoyed this letter, dear parents of mine. I am going to go and start my first day as a hunter. I will begin writing to you both whenever possible – maybe every twice a week?

I'm sure you both would be delighted to hear from me. I would be delighted to hear from you both, too! Just don't give me a 5 page letter of your lives, because I've experience that… for 20 years now. I'm joking.

I love you both, I will write to you both again very soon.

With love,

Your Son, the Monster Hunter.

* * *

It's a tad cliche to put the "the Monster Hunter" tidbit at the end, but in my defense - the young man is confident in himself and he believes he's ready to take on monsters and whatnot. How can I not add that?

I hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

At last, the next installment! Personally, this should have been out before, but I decided to focus on writing a new story, not Monster Hunter related. When this story is done, I will write another Monster Hunter story. There aren't many to begin with. Now, I think I've made this longer than the previous chapter, if by only a small margin.

Other than that, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Dear Family,

I'm glad you all are supportive of me! It's been one hectic week, which I am definitely sharing to you. Oh, but before I do; thank you, mother. I really appreciate the quilt; it certainly warms me up when I sleep in my quarters. Let me tell you, the quilts they give you are nowhere near as warming and comfortable as yours.

I guess the placebo effect takes place when I think of home, eh?

Anyway! I decided that every beginning and end of the week I will write to you all, detailing the week that unfolded. Sounds easy and it helps with sending letters to one another.

So where shall I begin? Oh, I know!

On the first ever quest I had, right after I sent the first letter, it was a simple gathering quest. A gathering quest, as the name implies, is all about retrieving certain herbs or mushrooms. For me, it was getting 20 Unique Mushrooms.

… I still don't see the difference between a Unique Mushroom and a Ripe Mushroom, other than aesthetic differences if you look _closely_. Other than the superfluous detail, it was an easy quest. You'd think I would get someone to help, but I did it all on my own.

Don't give me those faces; I know your thoughts would be, "Why did no one help you? You could have been attacked!" In all honesty, yes I could have been. But, was I? I wasn't. The reason would be that the quest was planned to be during the breeding season of the Aptonoth, herbivore monsters that really aren't a threat to you if you're not stupid.

The only threat would be the Bnahabra and the Altaroth; the giant flies and ants of the world. I swear they can spit out fluid that makes you queasy. One hunter once told me that getting hit by it wasn't pretty. It left him nauseous and weak to any attack.

What made me laugh was that he said it made him weak that he nearly lost to a Great Jaggi to _all_ things! I guess even he found the audacity to lose to one of those things hilarious.

After the gathering quest, I chose a quest where I had to slay Jaggi that were harassing a farmer's land. The sad thing is that these Jaggi were unnaturally hostile and nearly killed the poor farmer. I was lucky to even save him from an onslaught of Jaggi, his felyne helpers weren't really capable to fight them off. I was able to kill the group of Jaggi, even without a scratch.

Though, I thought I saw a Great Jaggi come along; but I was mistaken. It was a simple Jaggia and it even tried to call out for more reinforcement, but I ended her life before she could even make a sound. I know it sounds grotesque of me; but I had to think about the farmer's life.

He was so happy he gave me extra money for saving his life. I told him the extra money wasn't necessary – it really wasn't. Though, he did make me some food in the meantime

Helping people out is always a nice reward on its own; especially those who risk their lives for providing us with clothes and food in these areas. He knew the risks and he still wants to live there. I promised him I would come back at some point to help him, should he need it.

Selfless, I know. But, a hunter has to protect their clients too. Except those who are spoiled princesses, I noticed… One hunter, who was quite arrogant, complained about a snobby princess wanting a Barioth. "Why the Hell does a bitch like her want a damn monster that can eat her in a millisecond? It makes no sense to me!" Even then, I had to agree – why do people always want us to capture monsters for their own enjoyment? It's too dangerous for their good!

Hopefully you both, or anybody I know, will ever request us capturing a monster for you to keep as a personal pet. I would probably kill that beast just so it wouldn't happen; I'd fail the mission but damn… I just don't like it.

Ah, oh yes… before I forget about the purpose of this letter, again, I need to tell you more about my quests. After that, I was allowed to fight against the Great Jaggi. Of course, I was nervous. I may talk bad about the monster, but it's still a monster I haven't fought before. Luckily, one hunter decided to help me. She is a Hammer user. The reason she joined up was that she needed to do the same mission and decided to join up with me.

She wore the same armor set as I did; the Bone Armor Set. Oh yes, I upgraded my armor set. I no longer wore the Chainmail. I consider it a blessing as I am more agile in this armor than I was previously. Though, I do feel naked… But, she wore the Bone set because she didn't have the materials for the Jaggi and thought the Bone would be a nice substitute for now. Made me feel inadequate, to be honest.

Her name is Eliza and she was born out of nobility. She was bored of being a noble girl and ran away; wanting to live out a life full of excitement. It sounds the cliché backstory, but they _do_ happen I guess. What can I make of her personality? Ah… well, she's a bit stern. She follows the rules of the Guild seriously. Plus, she seemed to only care about accomplishing the mission; not even caring to gather some honey or herbs.

She chastised me for even _attempting_ to gather herbs.

"What hunter _gathers_ when their main priority is to kill the monster that we were requested to do?"

"Well, it's just a precaution, just in case we're in a tight situation and we're getting hurt like crazy." I retorted to her with nonchalance, I wasn't really affected by her outburst. I just wanted to not get involved with any conflict during the mission. "You should have brought the ingredients yourself, then. It's a simple method, instead of wasting time here just gathering!"

"What if you didn't have the ingredients in the first place?" I asked her inquisitively. I wanted to see how she felt about those unprepared; apparently she thought I was unprepared as well.

"Then we know how it all ends, don't we?"

That question froze me on the spot; did she even care for those who went with her? I asked her and she said she did, but "I have to consider myself, too. It's always the hunt and those who don't follow the rules during it are going to sabotage our chances of victory _or_ our survival."

I had to agree with what she said. It's… unnerving, to say the least. Sometimes I forget being a hunter means there's a chance of death, I suppose.

I just realized I made this letter too dark for us! I can finish the rest of the week in a matter of a few sentences then. But first, let me tell you our attack on the Great Jaggi! For something being called the Usurper, it's not all that difficult. The only thing annoying would be it calling for its minions, the Jaggis, and that was it. Eliza threw a Paintball, which leaves off a smoke that tells us where the monster went. The smoke dissipates in a matter of seconds, but it gives us where it went to. The paintball stays on for about 15 minutes, or so she said.

The Great Jaggi was just minding its own business when she just _whacked_ it nonsensically! It whimpered in pain and it started growling. It tried to chomp her, but she side stepped and it saw me. I still had my SnS, so I was agile for now. Note: monster skins can't be pierced as easily as you would think. When I tried to stab it, the sword just only gave off a little cut to it.

It whacked me with its tail… embarrassing to say the least.

Luckily, Eliza just came from behind and slammed her Hammer down to its head, breaking the frills of the Usurper. What got me was how it just started shaking its head, swaying and staggering. Apparently this is called "Dizziness" and it just started attacking random areas, staggering.

Luckily, I was able to attack while it just tried to shake the dizziness off. Unluckily, it called out for the minions. They _swarmed _us! So many Jaggis and a couple of Jaggia were around. One of the Jaggia tackled Eliza when she didn't pay attention, knocking her down. I was about to help her, but the Great Jaggi just bit my shoulder. I'm definitely glad my armor protected me.

I shield bashed its face and noticed she was facing some dizziness; apparently she got hit too hard. I shook her and she was able to maintain balance. She just muttered thanks and proceeded to kill the Jaggia. I noticed the Great Jaggi slowly limping away.

"I'll finish it off! Try and see if you can kill them before they follow!" I told her and she just nodded, "Right, I'll meet you there. Whistle if you need help."

Whistling was the signal most hunters learn to signify help. We usually hear it from a far and we can pinpoint their location. It's amazing.

So, I went to follow the leader as it went to its nest. Fun fact, the Great Jaggi and its clan, along with the Baggis, are called the "Bird Wyvern" class. Anyway, I followed it to its nest and it tried to fall asleep. Sleep and/or eating usually help monsters regain strength.

However, it was too weak to do anything the moment it rested. I started to cut it up and as I was able to end it; I got attacked by an out of nowhere Jaggi. The leader quickly ate some leftover food on the ground and I saw the wounds on its body go away.

Trying to whistle, after getting up, I got attacked by the same _annoying_ Jaggi. Of course, I just killed it, but I forgot about the Great Jaggi! Now, don't fear mother, I didn't get hurt much against it; more just little scratches than anything else. However, it tried to actually bite my face. I used my shield to block it, but it just kept attacking aggressively!

Luckily, it flew back dead as I saw Eliza pant as she laid her hammer down. What she did was she used all her stamina to attack the bird wyvern and kill it. Our first ever hunting quest… successful!

I asked her if she would like to join me on quests from now on. You know to help make it all easier? She agreed. But we haven't done too much, regardless. We just decided to do our own things and only team up when the opportunity fully presents itself.

Since then, I haven't done any other quests other than for my own personal gain. I had done a few training quests, which are called "Paw Passes". They allow hunters to go to an area and wait for "A Pass Ticket" and we have to deliver them. Usually they appear in our Storage Box and we just deliver it as fast. But, most people take longer to finish it as they just do it to get certain carvings from monsters or some minerals, or whatever.

I have done at least 2 and it was worth it.

I was able to store up copious amounts of honey, ivy, Waterblock Seeds, Adamant Seeds, Might Seeds, etc. I guess I can help with the terminology again. Honey is obviously honey, but we use it with potions to form Mega Potions. Those will help a lot when we're nearly gone; think of them as pain killers that heal up our wounds. Ivy is useful for certain combinations.

Waterblock seeds help out with water blight. Water blight is what many hunters say when we can't regain our stamina as fast we normally should. Think water in the lungs and we can't breathe as well. Waterblock seeds eliminate the blight. It also helps build up our immunity against it for a short amount of time.

Adamant Seeds make our skin tougher, so we have more chance of _not_ taking as much damage as we normally would. Again, the effect is only temporary. Might Seeds are the exact opposite, where we actually get our muscles to strengthen – thus causing us to deal more damage. It's all adrenaline based, similar to the Adamant Seeds. With stuff like this, who needs doctors?

Right now, I can say I am more prepared for any encounter… for now, at least.

I think I have done enough writing for today, don't you agree? I feel as though this helps out a lot. I'm also glad of your support, it helps me a lot. I will send you another letter starting the next week, as now as a routine.

Please tell Mira, my loving fiancée, that I will personally send her a letter. It's only fair.

Hope to hear from you two!

With love,

Elric.

P.S: Father told me to stop using "the Monster Hunter" by saying it made me sound egotistical. I guess it did, so I will stop using it.

* * *

And with that, I can say we are done for this chapter! So, I introduced Eliza, another hunter. She will be the Hammer user, as stated. However, I was thinking of making her a Bowgun user. She really hasn't written much, as it's more of his telling. He might have forgotten some tidbits, but it happens.

I realized I made this chapter similar to what Dracula by Bram Stoker is all about. It's an epistolary, so yeah... I guess I can keep it like that. I always fancied Dracula's storytelling.

Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
